


Flatmate AU

by Etheriei



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: This was based on an AU prompt from the lovely ladies of the MS Discord group.I have Watolocke ((Sherlock's Rainbow Brigade))  and Suave-Alpaca) to thank for this fic. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations!!





	1. Flatmate Needed

Kento and Mrs. Hatano are giving conspirational looks to each other. Kento is leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face while Mrs Hatano holds a pen and paper in her hand and smiles sweetly at Kento’s sister. Sherlock is ignoring them pointedly as she remarks on the latest case that she just cracked. She doesn’t notice the cell phones that each of them are holding sneakily and occasionally looking and sending messages with. A sudden outburst of laughter causes Sherlorck to glare back at Mrs Hatano for interrupting her most important speech. After each case that she successfully solved it had become a habit for her to narrate the whole turn of events to Mrs Hatano and whoever else would listen. It was something she enjoyed and took pride in and now was no exception.

Little did Sherlock know that right now their minds were far, far away. Mrs Hatano was neatly taking notes relating to the secret texts they were sending to each other. It seemed that a list was been made.

It went something like this

**_“Looking for flatmate”_ **

_Must be Quiet, Docile but Firm and able to stand their own ground. Can put up with a n incredibly obnoxious flatmate. Is okay with dead bodies. Can cook._

 

A contact number was soon attached to the would be advertisement and without further ado, Kento left the apartment with his secret mission in hand. Sherlock looked on in annoyance but continued her narration. Miss Hatano resumed making tea for Sherlock while listening to her ramblings. She smiled to herself while thinking of the project she had just completed with Kento.

They had both conferred with the other that Sherlock needed someone new in her life. She spent too much time cooped up in the apartment either trying out crazy experiments or perfecting that Bach cello suite even though it was practically perfect already. They were going to find her a friend, partner in crime and hopefully something more (that was the initial plan to begin with but they would be satisfied with the former as well).

Kento proudly handed his ad to the consultant at the newspaper agency. He gave the man a few yen and walked away totally satisfied. He had no idea just how soon their plan would kick into motion but he was certain that it would work.

Their ad was beyond flawless. It would spark interest to just the right person.


	2. Obnoxious "Murderer" or Creep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wato has to find a flat while she works in Tokyo. She finds an odd ad but would rather see what her options are first.

Wato Tachibana had just arrived home from Syria. She had no intention of going back to her hometown just yet. Her parents stifled her with their controlling ways. She knew they genuinely loved and cared for her but she was an adult now and she had to be independent at some stage in her life. Just leaving for Syria had been hard enough as it was.

She was currently inside the airport arrival lobby and was staring at the strangest ad for a roommate.

Who in their right minds would post something like this?

Who would want to share a room with an obnoxious person? And apparently this person was not just obnoxious but incredibly obnoxious. So this was on a whole new level of obnoxiousness.

And why would she have to be ok with dead bodies. Is this flat mate a murderer as well? She tsked to herself as she continued reading.

There is no way she will share a room with an obnoxious person who expects her to cook for them and be ok with their murdering ways.

She stuffed the newspaper into her hand luggage and headed out towards where all the taxi drivers were. She figured she could check into a cheap hotel and then go searching for a flat. Her job was already organized thanks to having kept in contact with her college friends. The main hospital was in need of more doctors so that had been easy. Her job was already assured and waiting. All Wato had to do was find a place to stay.

That seemed like a much easier task than job searching to her. A nearby hotel beckoned her to check it out and sure enough it was within her amount she had set aside for temporary accommodation. She managed to secure a second floor room and promptly headed up to freshen herself up before going flat searching.

The room was sparsely decorated and had very little furniture but Wato was used to these sort of rooms. Syria had taught her well. She now travelled light and didn’t value too many things. Except for that bracelet she had been given she didn’t really own anything that she could not bear to lose.

The shower was refreshing after such a long flight. It put some energy into her even though her last meal had been yesterday. Wato would never eat airline food as she was extremely sensitive and would get very sick from it.

 

Next up was to get some food into her system. She wouldn’t be able to go very far on an empty stomach, that she was sure of.

 

The area around the hotel had many small little eateries so she wasted no time in ordering a hearty meal. Her first bite reminded her just how much she had missed Japanese food. It was good to be home even under the circumstances.

 

Later she found a little café and ordered a hot cup of coffee. She also asked for a newspaper. When the waiter came along with her coffee he placed a thick newspaper on the table. Wato thanked him and proceeded to turn the pages till she was at the flat/housing advert section. There were a lot more options in this one. Many of them wouldn’t work for her at all as they also wanted an au pair as well along with the flat mate. She just wanted something simple where she could sleep basically. She dragged her finger down the list and stopped at a familiar ad. There it was again. That crazy ad with the lunatic/ murderer. She was about to go past it when she noticed some small text underneath it in italics. Apparently the flat was free of charge. Hmmm. Wato considered this for a second or two. She hadn’t found anything yet but she did have a while to go till the end of her options. So she took her highlighter out and outlined it for later.

 

A full hour later and two cups of coffee, Wato had two options.

The first was the crazy obnoxious “murderer”.

And the last option was one she didn’t particular like that much. It was with a single man who worked at home. She could live with it though if she had to. Doctor’s hours were long so she would probably not be at home much.

She picked up her cell and dialed the latter ads number. She waited two full minutes before someone replied. She could come and view the flat now if she wanted.

So that’s where she went off to next. The flat was situated in a nice suburb but it was quite far from her new workplace. She would be ok with getting up earlier though.

She arrived at the house and was quite surprised to see that the owner was a middle aged man. She shook his hand and introduced herself and he welcomed her in to have a look. He had a creepy look to him and Wato shivered as she followed him in.

The flat was nice but there was no clear boundary between the spare room and the rest of the house. She was suddenly considering the first option. It somehow seemed better than this.

Murderer or creep? Hmmm. Maybe the murderer wouldn’t murder her but the creep might?

So once she had made up an excuse that she had to leave and wouldn’t be taking the house, she dialed that other number.

She waited five minutes and was about to end the call when a refined voice answered.

“221B Residence, Mrs Kimie Hatano speaking”

“Uh… Hi “ Wato stuttered out. She hadn’t been expecting someone like that to answer.

“Hello”

“Hi” Wato gathered her courage “I would like to inquire about the ad for a flatmate”

“Ahh, the crazy ad?”

Wato paused a second. “Yes, the crazy one. I do have some questions though”

“Oh, sure you do.” Mrs. Hatano laughed discreetly “What about we meet up somewhere and then we can discuss details and any questions you may have?”

That sounded reasonable and not like what a murderer would ask so Wato quickly agreed and a meeting place was set up for an hour later. She said goodbye.

Now she had an hour to waste. She decided to stretch her legs for a bit and enjoy the lovely day.

Time flew by and she almost forgot about the meeting. She was walking down a street and had noticed a café. The name seemed familiar but why. She stopped and contemplated why it could be so. Gasping she suddenly remembered her appointment. She looked at her watch. She was 30 minutes late. She cursed under her breath as she quickly walked up to the café door and entered. It was very busy inside. Most of the tables were full. How was she supposed to know who she was meeting? How had she forgotten to ask such an important question?

She saw someone waving at her out of the corner of her eye. The woman looked way too refined to be sitting in this café and somehow didn’t match. Ah! It must be her. Wato rushed towards the table where the woman was at. Once there she noticed a man sitting at the table as well. She couldn’t help but notice his good looks and stature. She hoped he wasn’t the obnoxious one. Both the woman and the man stood up and shook her hand and introduced themselves.

The man named Kento spoke really well and Wato was impressed. Maybe that ad had only been a test.

They both smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down which she promptly did.

 

She could feel both of them sizing her up. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable but thankfully they stopped (eventually) and entered into conversation about the flat sharing.

 

“So, tell us a bit about yourself” Kento said while sipping his tea.

Wato nodded politely and told them that she was a doctor and had just come back from an overseas work stint. She wasn’t going to tell them about Syria. They didn’t need to know. What she didn’t know was that they already knew everything about her. Kento had tracked her phone and done a background check. He couldn’t have his sister living and in the hands of a lunatic or someone that might resort to murder if they got too annoyed with Sherlock’s ways/ habits. That would not do.

She just finished telling them some of her hobbies when Kento held out his hand. Wato looked from the hand to his face totally confused.

“It’s a deal. If you want that is” Kento still had his hand out and was waiting expectantly.

“The flat sharing” Mrs. Hatano added for clarification.

 

Wato really had no options. She had exhausted all possible options already and she doubted that other apartments would suddenly become available at least till a few months had passed. She sighed and reluctantly shook hands with Kento.

They agreed that she would settle in the next day after her hospital shift. Wato felt a bit nervous as she obviously hadn’t met the flat mate yet but luckily she would be very tired after her long shift so she would just excuse herself early.


	3. That Obnoxious Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wato finally meets her flatmate... Let's just say it's not the best first impression that she has of her.

Between bustling about the hospital trying to do her job to the best of her ability and having to help train fresh recruits, Wato had no time to think about her new abode or the other person who occupied it.

During lunch break, her phone started ringing incessantly. Wato had just stuffed half of her sandwich into her mouth and she was loath to answer a phone or even speak to anyone. She reluctantly picked up the phone while gulping down her mouthful. She had wanted to savor it but there went that goal.

“Hello, this is Wato Tachibano.”

“Hi” a cheery male voice answered. “Can I drop the keys to the flat with you right now?”

Wato hadn’t recognized the voice yet so she was desperately trying to figure out who and what this was all about.

“It’s Kento. About the flat you want to rent. I need to get the keys to you before tonight as I’m going away” He spoke so fast Wato almost missed what he was saying.

“Oh, I see” Wato played with her pen while talking. “I suppose you could come now.” She quickly gave him the name of the hospital. She really didn’t have to as Kento already knew where she worked.

 

Five minutes later she left to meet up with Kento at the information desk. Her lunch break had been severely cut short already by these interruptions so she had to rush to get there so she could head straight to her shifts right afterwards.

 

Kento was already there and waiting for her. His large stately figure was leaning against the desk and he was having a lively conversation with the receptionist about the importance of tea.

Wato handed her big file over to the secretary and so announced her presence. She was promptly given the keys and watched with surprise as Kento walked off without another word but with the largest smile on his face. She wondered what that was all about.

Sighing loudly, she waited for her next patient files to be handed to her before walking off in the general direction of the hospital wards. She tucked the keys into the tiny side pocket in her pants. She was grateful that for the rest of the day she was just doing consultation duties and not theatre work.

 

When she finally left the hospital it was already 8pm. She headed back to the hotel to do some last minute packing. She didn’t have much to pack but she did need to make sure that she packed it all.

It didn’t take long before she was heading in the direction of her new flat. The day had drained her out of all energy so she didn’t think much of the new flat mate.

Wato stood at a homely looking house with a very European looking architecture and general style. She stared up at the unusual surroundings. It was pretty and she could say she was happy that this was her home.

Cautiously she knocked on the door. She totally forgot that she had the keys herself. A full 30 minutes later, she remembered that fact and fumbled with her coat to find the keys. Eventually they were in her hands and the door was opened. She just wanted to get to her bed wherever it was.

 

Mrs Hatano had sent her a message telling her exactly where her room was and some tips on dealing with her flat mate. Wato had been a little too busy so she hadn’t read the tips. The first one seemed pretty ridiculous anyway.

 

She remembered to take off her shoes before softly making her way across the entrance way and then the lounge. She had her hand on her bedroom door when she had a feeling that she was being watched. Ever so slowly she turned around to face whoever it was that was glaring holes into her back.

 

There slumped on a couch (more like draped on a couch) was a woman. She had short wispy dark hair and piercing eyes and a very elegant body. Wato had to admit that she was beautiful even though the stare that she was giving prompted Wato to take a step backwards. It was too intense.

Wato raised her hand and then waved it lightly in a form of friendly greeting.

“Hi, I’m Wato.” She walked up to where the woman was sitting and held out her hand.

The woman just glared at her even more.

“I’m your new roommate” Wato said happily even though she really was in no mood for these sort of formalities. Especially while been subjected to such glares.

She got no response and the woman most certainly ignored the hand offered her.

Wato sighed while nodding her head. This felt like she was dealing with the same child she had been treating earlier on in the hospital. So immature.

She turned around and walked back to her door. She didn’t waste any time in opening and closing it. She made sure to close the door forcefully enough so as to give a point.

Wato looked around at her new room. It was a lot more spacious than her hotel room had been and it was very nicely decorated. The bed was already made and looked inviting. Wato had a quick shower before changing into her comfy college t-shirt and wrapping herself in the warm blanket that was waiting for her on her bed. She fell asleep quickly. Normally Wato had problems going to sleep in new surroundings but for some reason this place felt like home instantly and so sleep was instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to the actual prompt soon!   
> I changed the story a bit form the drama. I made it that Wato is basically sharing a house with Sherlock. Mrs Hatano lives there too but the land is split into two and there is Mrs Hatano's house and then a separate flatlet with two rooms and kitchen, lounge and study area as well as the necessary bathroom.
> 
> Hope this isn't too drastic a change for some.

**Author's Note:**

> Going for a shorter feel for this so I can keep motivated and actually write things. Hope it is enjoyable


End file.
